I cannot live without my Heart
by Eddy LP
Summary: "I may be faced, with what could probably become the best day of my life until now. Hopefully…" ... '"I want a brother!" Naruto laughed. Figures... kids and their demands.' A naru/saku fic... Third chapter out... Rated T
1. I cannot live without my Heart

Hey-all!

This is something that fell on my brain, and it just sat there until I wrote it down… pesky little bug.

Apologies if there's bad grammar/spelling or any other fails… :P

Disclaimer: Who knows not where a real Naruto is developed, in a brain! In a head! Which head? Kishimoto's, if you talk of Narutos, and so farewell! What, with his brain in his head?

Enjoy!

…

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

**I cannot live without my Heart**

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

…

"Izumi! Lunch is ready!"

A little girl entered the living room, looking around with big brown eyes for the owner of the voice, "Where are you mommy?"

"Out on the balcony!" the 4 year old female turned and ran for the voice, her black hair flying back due to the fast movement.

She left the room, stepped outside and gazed at a plastic blue table with 4 matching chairs. "We are eating outside?" she asked with wonder-filled eyes. Her curious expression was directed at a smiling young woman of about 18 years, standing next to the table placing some napkins for the both of them.

"Yes, it's a nice summer day outside. Also not too hot with this light cool breeze passing by, don't you think so?" her mother said, looking at the young child through shining green orbs.

Izumi nodded excitedly "Yup! I gust foun-"

"Just, 'j'…" her mother corrected with a tender voice.

She nodded again, "J-g-just found it strange 'cuz it is the first time we are eating out here…"

"Well, in this year it's the first day nice enough to eat outside. And the years before, you were too young. This breeze could still be bad to a baby." The older female explained to her daughter as they sat down to eat.

The breeze continued to cool what could have been a burning-hot day. It passed by the tall young woman's head, misplacing some of the pretty pink hair and making the toddler chuckle, earning her a playful glare from her mother.

Suddenly, they heard something fall with a soft 'thud' on top of the railing that separated the balcony from the streets of Konoha, 2 floors below. "Yo!" Both looked to see what it was, and realization was accompanied by a mouth-filled shout of something that sounded like 'Daddy!'

Izumi jumped up from the table to hug the newcomer, only to fall and bring her food-filled plate along. Before hitting the ground, this male of also about 18 years old, showed amazing reflexes by catching the plate without any food flying, and catching the little girl on an upside down position in between his arm and chest.

The pinkette sighed with a shaking head directed at her daughter's clumsiness. She wasn't afraid of her falling and hurting herself, at least not with _him_ here.

Izumi laughed happily as her father twirled her around, after placing the plate back on the table. She could now see his blond hair and deep blue eyes up close and from the right angle.

"Whoa there! You little crazy kunoichi!" He laughed back at her. "You almost destroyed the table!"

"Did not!" she playfully stuck her tongue at him and pointed to the table, "See? It's fine!"

"Thanks to whom?" he asked back with a raised eye-brow.

"My Daddy!" she happily answered, and proceeded to give him another hug.

"Hehe, now finish eating so I can safely continue to spoil my little girl without having to catch flying food…" he voiced with a smile, to which Izumi nodded. He turned to the pinkette, "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto…" she greeted with a small yet happy smile. _"He is finally back"_ she thought with a content sigh. "Back from the mission?"

"Yeah, just made a quick stop at Baa-chan's office before running here to see how our little angel is doing." He told her, before asking "How you been?"

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol'. Working small shifts at the hospital, teaching in the academy, and taking care of the little angel, though she sometimes can be a big devil" which got her a 'hey!', she smirked and stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

Her little cute daughter, though not biological daughter, no. Which of course didn't make her be less loved by the two teammates.

After the war, a lot of villages were devastated. During a mission to help out on one located at the border of fire country, Sakura and Naruto found out that a small child's parents had died, but others there were too poor and old to be able to take care of the 2 year old child. So they took her back to the village. After 3 months, they kind of got used to having her around. Often spending time checking up on her, or taking her to whoever could help them when they were on duty, they ended up changing their lives to accommodate the little one, instead of placing her in the orphanage.

Sakura only worked at the hospital on cases that required her abilities, which were getting fewer and fewer, and the rest of the time was spent teaching at the academy. She still trained often, at least once every 2 days, and helped out with village matters whenever Tsunade needed her assistance. But the pinkette doesn't need to leave the village on missions anymore. That way, she can always be near her adopted daughter.

Naruto still went on missions. They were the bigger payouts, so he insisted on doing them to provide the rest of the money they would need, despite Sakura telling him to not push himself so hard for them. Naruto answered by saying that he wanted the little girl to have everything she would ever need, which eventually ended up with the two girls getting this big house.

Sakura cried when he gave her the key to the newly bought house, even harder when he chose to continue living in his apartment, not wanting to burden her by living in the same house… giving her all the freedom and space she would or could need.

"You wanna eat? There is enough for the 3, even for someone with your appetite." She said, smiling up at him.

"Sure, that'd be great! I'm starving!" he told her with a hungry, yet joy-filled face. She always made enough for 5 people, which would seem odd. But, even though she didn't say it, he knew she always cooked that much in case he showed up. Even though he didn't understand why it made her happy to cook for him, he never complained…

At first, he would show up to see Izumi, but those times he arrived before eating he would have to leave for a while to go eat and then come back. And every time that happened, he would notice how sad and close to tears the pinkette would get.

One day he showed up, but was greeted with the sight of a big banquet. When he asked why all the food, Sakura blushed saying that she just felt like cooking. He noticed how happy and proud she seemed that day. Despite not understanding, he never wanted to see her sad like before, but instead that happy. From that day forth, he never had to leave for food again.

He went inside to wash his hands while the pinkette filled a plate with food for him. She then stood up and went to the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?" she called.

"A can of coke please" he answered as he left the bathroom. She met him mid-way on the living room.

"Here you go" she kindly said as she gave him the drink. He took it with a 'thank you' and was going to turn around to head outside, but he caught something in the corner of his eyes. Looking back at her, he saw her giving him a strange look. Her eyes were shinning more than usual, and she was shaking. He was going to ask if everything was alright when she dashed forward into his arms, hugging him very tightly. "I m-missed y-you!" she choked into his chest.

He hugged her back, wrapping her in a secure embrace. "Hey…" he called softy, looking down at pink hair. "The mission went fine. You didn't need to get this worked up over it, it's not like there's anyone out there who can beat me!" he reasoned with a light laugh.

"Baka" she mumbled into his chest before raising her head to look up at him with an angry expression, "That has nothing to do with the fact that you were gone for nearly a month! Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Tsunade after I asked why you weren't back yet!" she scowled, before resting the left side of her face against his chest. "If I could, I would see you every day. A month is just too long"

"Oh…" so she _really_ missed him. He knew she cared a lot about him. They were the best of friends. But sometimes, he wondered if there was more to it. He would never dare ask, however, as he was too terrified of ruining what they had now. "I promise I won't take long missions anymore…"

She pulled her face up to his, and lightly kissed his cheek, making both blush in the process. "Thank you"

Back out in the balcony, Izumi was watching the moment with a smile, yet filled with a slight sadness.

They looked so happy together, even more than all other couples, married or not, that she has seen around the village. So why weren't they one? It would be so great to have her daddy and mommy living with her. It's not like her pink-haired parent had or was looking for someone else. Even when other guys tried to act like her blonde-haired father around her mother, they would just end with her politely refusing those 'date' things they kept asking, or sometimes even punching them across the village when they tried something more daring. _"That Sasuke person really flew very high"_ the toddler remembered with a chuckle.

Her thoughts snapped back to the present day when her parents stepped outside into the balcony to join her. She noticed that their hands were intertwined, before sitting down and letting go, so they could eat. They sometimes did that too, often without even noticing. And when they did notice, they would just let go with a sudden jerk, and flushed faces. Shaking her head at her idiot parents, she began eating again.

"Hmmmm! This is very good!" Naruto complimented with a satisfied face.

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed with a glad face. It made her so proud whenever she made something he enjoyed. It was hard to appease the blond jinchuuriki when it came to food. The only restaurant he liked was Ichiraku… there were 2 or 3 he tolerated, the rest he outright hated. She remembered going to Ayame and Teuchi to take lessons in cooking just so she could cook for him. She also remembered threatening Ino with shaving her best friend's head in her sleep if she ever opened her mouth about it.

"Daddy, tell us about your mission! How many bad guys did you defeat?" she asked excitedly to which he responded with a chuckle.

"Well, first I went to a meeting with the Fire Lord, Shikamaru's dad and Baa-chan, then we organized a team for a big campaign inside the fire country's borders. Our goal was to neutralize all rogue-nins, and any groups of bad people like vandals, robbers, etc… Find hideouts, clean up the cities' bad people etc…" he said, informing them about his mission's details.

"Wow, why the big cleanup? I never heard of that being done in the past." Sakura voiced, amazed at the size of the operation.

"Yeah, we are going through a policy were we are trusting other Nations to do the same, instead of focusing their power on each other" the blue-eyed young man explained.

Sakura blinked, "And they agreed to that? How can you be sure they won't use this to attack us or each other?" she asked.

The blonde smirked, "Well, at the last Kage summit, I kind of proposed this, and said that if a Nation disrespected it, they could expect me at their doorstep" he told and she laughed.

"Yeah! My daddy is awesome! He can make an entire Nation cr-uhm… pop their pants!" Izumi finished with a sheepish expression as her parents looked at her with raised eye-brows.

"You have trouble with some words, yet you already know how to pronounce bad ones? Where did you hear that one?" Sakura asked her daughter with crossed arms and a scowl on her face.

"Nowhere!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No desert…" no effect… "No home cooked ramen for-"

"Uncle-Konohamaru!" her mother grinned while her father laughed. She just pouted. _"Adults j-g-j-g-just don't play fair!" _… "He let it slip accidently… mommy please don't punch him like you did to Sasuke-san" she begged.

Naruto's face snapped towards Sakura with wide-eyes. The pinkette blushed "You punched teme?" She nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer" she finished sheepishly.

"So mommy tek-take-tooke-took him out! Right in the face! Bam!" the little one said, making a punching motion with her arm for added effect.

The blond had an incredulous expression. "Wow…" he gazed at Sakura _"Damn, I just feel like kissing her right now, but I'd probably end up like Sasuke…"_ he thought.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy! Stop looking at mommy so much! Look at me!" Naruto snapped out of it back into the real world. He looked away from her to look at his daughter, his face with a red tinge. If he looked back, he would see the Sakura's face colored like her hair.

"Y-yeah Izumi?" he asked, chuckling awkwardly and scratching his head.

"Did you 'Bam!' any strong shinobi? Or were they all very weak?" the black-haired little girl asked her father.

"W-well, not really. There were some with a little skill, but not anything I would classify as strong…" he clarified, "That reminds me! I got something to tell you 2, but it can wait till later. Let's help mommy lift the table so we can go have some fun!" he suggested to her daughter who nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but you 2 can go ahead… I'll take care of this." She told the blonde with a happy smile.

"You sure? I don't mind helping…" Naruto told her as he got up from the table.

The pinkette shook her head, "I'm sure, but thank you." She went to give him a short hug and a light kiss in the cheek before starting to lift the things on the table.

Naruto just stood there with wide-eyes… _"Whoa… 2 kisses in less than an hour? Is this real?" _even hugs were rare. Granted he wasn't always with her, but still, the average was like a kiss and 3 hugs per week… until now! He was again snapped back to earth by his daughter pulling at his hand.

"Come on daddy!"

"Hold-up there, tiger!" they ran inside, and into her room while Sakura just watched them, shaking her head. _"Goofy knuckleheads"_ she thought with a happy sigh. _"But they are _my_ goofy knuckleheads"_

…

"Do it here now!" Izumi requested and watched as her father performed the Rasengan inside a transparent, hollow and small marble. "Cool!" she awed at the tiny Rasengan. "Now put wind in it!" he again did as requested, and the 4 year old cheered as she saw the marble get disintegrated.

"Wanna fell something cool?" Izumi nodded enthusiastically. Naruto placed a three-pronged kunai on her bed and took his daughter with him to the bathroom. A few seconds later Naruto appeared next to the bed while she appeared on the air above it. He quickly took the kunai off the bed as she fell on it, bouncing up and down with a laugh.

"That was sooo awe-err… some!" She shouted after remembering how to pronounce it. She jumped on him, and he twirled her around. "Weeeeee!" the blonde laughed. She sure was having fun.

He sat down on her bed with the brown-eyed toddler in his lap.

"Hey daddy?" she called, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you and mommy together?" she asked, which got him a startled expression.

"W-what do y-you mean?" he asked back, caught completely off-guard.

"Why aren't you and mommy a coup-copel-couple?" she tried again.

"Izumi-chan, you know-"

"I am adop-ted, I know. So you didn't need 'love' to have me, like the other kids' moms and dads. But that doesn't mean it can't happen." She reasoned.

_"Smart little girl…"_ he thought.

"Do you love mommy?" he reeled back. She wasn't letting this go apparently.

He sighed, "Yes, I do… But both people need to have it honey, not just one of them."

"B-but she loves you too!"

"I know she does, but Izumi, the love she has for me is a friendly one." He explained.

"Wha-? Ugh" she groaned, "There's more than 1 kind of love? T-roub-le-some!"

Naruto chuckled, that one she probably heard from Shikamaru.

"Is yours a friendly love too, or the err… 'big' kind of love?" Izumi questioned. Curious child minds never stopped until they were satisfied.

The jinchuuriki kissed the back of her head. "It's the 'big' kind…" he confessed.

She looked down with a sigh, "I hope mommy's is 'big' for you too"

He hugged her, _"I hope so too"_

"I want a brother!" Naruto laughed. Figures, kids and their demands… when you think you can give them everything, they demand something impossible.

…

Sakura's legs were shaky, her heart felt tight and she didn't know how to react.

Unknown to them, she was finished and heading to her daughter's room to have some fun with them when she heard the toddler's inquiry towards the blonde. And then, the blonde's answers, which shook her to the core.

Confused was putting it mildly. _"What do I do?"_ she asked herself. Her inner was always quite when she needed her the most.

She tried rationalizing it. Until now, they had something good, and shared an amazing little girl. He was a wonderful man, but she was afraid… afraid this would end up ruined if she tried to push forward.

And now… she heard he still, after so much time, had feelings for her.

For one, she was glad. Back then, when he bought the house, but didn't even try to suggest living with them, instead quite the opposite… she had felt terrified that he had found someone else.

But now, she also felt horrible… he has been waiting all this time? _"No more… I'll, risk it. For both our sakes"_ she made up her mind.

Turning around, she went back out into the balcony, bringing a pen and paper along with her. She wrote something, and placed her hand on top of the table. _"Kuchiose no jutsu!"_

A little slug appeared as the smoke cleared. Sakura gazed at it, "Can you please give this to Tsunade please?" she asked.

"Oh, Sakura. Hum, sure no problem."

"Thank you!" the slug disappeared with a 'poof'.

* * *

*poof*

The Hokage looked up from her papers to the slug now on her desk. "Yes?"

The slug dropped a letter with its mouth, "Letter from Sakura" then disappeared again.

She looked to the person in front of her, "Give me a minute, I'll let you know what missions are available, I just need to read this first."

Tsunade opened it to read:

_*LETTER START*_

Tsunade-sensei, I need to ask a favor of you. I am supposed to teach 4 classes today, the first starting in about an hour. I know this is sudden and tight on the schedule, but I need you to cover for me by either arranging a substitute, or if needed… doing the classes yourself. Yes, this is _that_ important.

I may be faced, with what could probably become the best day of my life until now. _Hopefully…_

So I need and want to spend the rest of this day, and tomorrow which is my day off, with my 2 most precious beings.

My dear daughter Izumi, and my… _soul mate._

I owe you one, thank you…

_*LETTER ENDING*_

The busty blonde just stared at it with a dumbfounded expression.

Then, looking up at the person in front of her, she grinned.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing." She chuckled, _"Good choice, Sakura… I don't know if he told you yet, but if not… then prepare to be shocked, because your life is about to get a lot better!"_

* * *

"Hey guys, having fun?" asked Sakura, appearing by the door.

"Yup! Lots!" came the excited response. She seemed to be looking around, but no sign of Naruto. Of course Sakura had already detected him, but stayed in silence. "Daddy found me in an instant, but I can't find him now!" she whined. Izumi looked at her mother with realization, and then smirked. The pinkette was pointing with her green eyes to a corner of the room that seemed empty. The little girl picked up another marble and threw it slowly at that location. The marble stopped in mid air, and brown eyes widened. She then ran towards the corner and jumped into the air, only to also stop in mid air with a laugh. "Found you!"

Naruto became visible, dispelling the camouflage jutsu… he was holding his daughter in a hug. "You little cheater!" he chuckled.

"Am not!" she denied with a blush.

"Who says I was talking to you?" he replied with a mischievous grin while looking out of the corner of his eyes towards the young woman at the doorway. Sakura, realizing what he meant, went wide-eyed.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself with a startled expression.

Izumi took advantage of this, "Ye! That's right it was all mommy! It's not my fault!" she claimed, pointing at her mother.

"H-hey!" the older female voiced with an outraged yet playful expression. "Traitor!" she accused, crossing arms and glaring at her daughter.

The toddler responded by sticking her tongue at her mother. Then, turning to her father, "Let's get her!" she proposed with a laugh.

Naruto chuckled picking her up and holding her in the air in front of her. Izumi extended her arms to catch Sakura as the blonde started running forward. "Eeek!" the pinkette let out, running away into the living room.

She dived into the couch, going all the way to the far end. "She is trapped!" The blonde exclaimed, "Go get her!" he told his daughter, throwing her in the air into her mother. Both girls started trying to attack each other in a tickling war while laughing out loud.

Naruto sat at the other end of the couch. The pinkette picked up Izumi, "Now get daddy!" she said, throwing her at him. Now it was their turn to have a tickle fight. The blonde threw her back at her mother, who caught her easily and safely, before throwing her again to his father.

She laughed happily as they threw her back and forth. Naruto caught her again and tried to smother her with a rotating hug. "You're mine now! Muhahaha!" he claimed, making both female's laugh.

After a while, the black haired child rested her head against her father, trying to catch her breath from all the activity. He was still hugging her protectively.

This seemed like the perfect time to get the news out. With his 2 most precious people right here with him, as close as they could be. Daughter in his chest, clutching his shirt… her mother and the object of his love in front of him, legs tangled with his on top of the small couch.

He turned to her. "Sakura-chan…" he called, making her look from Izumi to him. A blissful smile present on her beautiful face.

"Hm?"

"You remember I said I had some news?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Well, I think it's time to give it." Again she nodded expectantly. "I'm going to get a slightly increased pay, and unless it is for a very important thing, the kind of emergency which would need you and everyone else to take part… I may not be taking anymore missions outside the village." He informed, watching her reaction closely.

The blonde noticed Izumi glance up at him. Her mother, however, had her mouth open in a disbelieving expression. "W-what?" came the shocked question. "R-really? How? Why? When? W-what?" followed by these also chocked yet a little excited, inquiries.

He gave her his one-of-a-kind smile that was especially reserved for only her eyes to see. "In 2 months, they are naming me the next Hokage…" he said, revealing the secret. Both females gasped, Sakura with her hands against her mouth.

She stayed frozen for nearly a minute, looking at him with sparkling emerald eyes, at the verge of shedding tears. "D-does that m-mean… I'll see you… everyday?" she asked, still carrying a disbelieving expression.

"It means you'll see me whenever you want… I'll always be nearby." He assured her with a smile.

Naruto barely saw it coming, as the pinkette moved with amazing speed. Izumi gasped, almost crushed by her mother's 'canon fire'-like jump towards her father. But Sakura skillfully avoided her daughter, clutching herself to his right side. She nuzzled her face into his neck, hugging him with all her non-enhanced strength.

The Hokage-to-be embraced both girls who were at each side of him. He started feeling moisture in his neck, realizing Sakura was crying. He didn't stop her… he didn't think he could without crying himself. This moment felt too perfect for him to be able to keep his emotions in check. The family moment he always wished for.

And though the pinkette in his arms wasn't to him what he wanted her to be… just this once, he thought of her as if she was. Hugging them tighter… he would pretend that they were living in the same house, waking up to each other every morning. Like a true happy family, with a loving wife, and an amazing daughter… _"Just this once"_

…

Sakura had stopped trembling and sniffling about 15 minutes ago. His shirt was a wet. Soaked even…

Izumi was also quite, tired from all the fun they had earlier. He figured both had fallen asleep.

Naruto carefully placed his daughter on top of her mother, and lifted them up, taking the pinkette to her bedroom like a groom would carry his bride.

Approaching her bed, he started lowering her and the little girl on top of her, softly on the bed. It was a warm day, so he did not pull the covers on top of them.

He turned to leave them in their peaceful sleep, when his hand was pulled back, something grasping it tightly, yet tenderly and with a slight trembling. Naruto looked back, startled. Emeralds faced his Sapphires. They were still shining, despite all her crying.

"Don't go… stay."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I s-should g-go. I don't want to impose-"

"-Please…" she pleaded with a desperate expression, immediately destroying whatever defenses he had. "Don't leave…"

He nodded shakily, with a sigh. Sakura could now feel his fear, as she pulled him towards her. She had also been terrified that he wouldn't agree to stay. But he accepted, making her fears disappear. It was her turn to make his go away.

As he lay down besides her on the bed, facing the ceiling, she rotated herself towards him, placing their daughter on top of his right side while she snuggled him on top of his left side.

She guided her left arm around his head and started softly going through his golden hair. Sakura went a step further to get his attention, going with her right hand to grab his left, pulling it up beside their heads and lacing her fingers with his.

He turned his head to look directly at her… his eyes were practically asking her, _"What and why are you doing this? Where are you going with this? What do you want from me?"_ she didn't want to leave him with these questions for much longer.

But, words wouldn't just cut it. Actions always spoke louder and more clearly than words.

Sakura, never leaving her eyes from those azure ones, placed her forehead against his… and as their noses' sides started touching each other, she covered his lips with her own in a tender and passionate display.

The pinkette did not retreat under his shock-filled, 'dinner plate'-sized, beautiful deep-blue eyes. If anything, she applied a little more pressure.

His eyes closed slowly, same with hers. He parted his lips to capture her bottom one between his both. She did the same thing to his upper lip, nibbling it.

Getting carried by the moment, she tried using the tip of her tongue against his lips, increasing the moisture in them. He liked it, and did the same to her, which resulted in both muscles colliding softly against each other. They opened both their mouths to allow one another access inside… like an exploration expedition.

They stayed like that for a while, but sleep eventually caught up with them, with both falling into a blissful slumber… still lip-locked.

…

"I'm getting a brother! I'm getting a brother! I'm getting a brother! I'm getting a brother!" she kept hearing from somewhere. Groaning in displeasure, she opened an eye to be greeted with the sight of her daughter bouncing up and down and around her room.

"Hey kiddo… Turn it down a little will you?" Sakura told her while shaking sleep from her head. After getting 'sleep sober' the pinkette lifted herself up and gazed at the mop of bouncing black hair. "What's up?" she asked the small-fry.

Izumi gave her a huge smile, "You're getting me a bother!" she cheered, looking between her mother and her father.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked from her daughter to her father.

"Right? Right?" the little one asked excitedly.

The young woman kept staring at the sleeping blonde below her while deep in thought. Her mouth turned slowly into a smile, before looking back at Izumi. "Right…" she answered, showing her smile at the small girl.

"Yay!" the toddler cheered, running outside the room, only to come back a few seconds later to gaze at her mother with a sheepish expression. "Can I have a sister too?"

Sakura reached to capture Izumi's cheek in her hand, "Yes you can!"

"Yuppie!" she cheered again, running outside and closing the door behind her to let them get back to their sleep.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head at Izumi.

Laying back down on top of the blonde under her and positioning her arms at each side of his head… she gazed at his face.

"I know you're awake" she called, "It wasn't by dumb luck that I surpassed Tsunade…"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He was gazing to the side. "You knew… and yet you said that to her." He pointed out. "Did you meant it?"

"Do you think I would ever lie to her… _or_ to _you_ for that matter?" the pinkette questioned back. He gazed up at her.

"Why me?" the blonde asked. "You can be with anyone you want. You're a beautiful, smart and loving woman… Anyone would feel lucky to have you. Even Sasuke has openly admitted that." He told her honestly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his head, and lowering her forehead onto his, she gave his lips a soft and tender peck. "Because you have something the others don't… something without which I can't live." She informed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, "What?" he asked.

Before covering his lips with her own, she whispered:

"My heart"

…

* * *

What do you guys think?

Let me know ;D

Oh, and should I try to continue it or leave it at a one-shot?

…

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Have a nice day!


	2. The Future shines bright

Hey-all!

So here is my try at a continuation of this story. Let me know your thoughts on it.

This Disclaimer is brought to you by Sakura:

- Hello! Eddy LP does not own me and Naru-kun, but he was kind enough to make a fiction where we are together! Kishimoto-chan is still upset after losing to me in Shogi, so he is delaying our love on purpose! That big meanie… Well, that and also because he is trying to get as much money from Naru-Hina and Sasu-Saku fans as he possibly can before causing them to riot against him by stopping to buy/watch Naruto stuff! He is smart _and_ evil; or as I call him, smavil…

Enjoy!

…

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

**I cannot live without my Heart**

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

…

* * *

Chapter 2: The Future shines bright

* * *

...

The streets of Konoha were packed with movement. Stores open and with plenty of business. Once in a while shinobi were seen jumping from the rooftops of buildings.

By the park, kids were playing in grassy fields. Ice-cream sellers were stationed nearby, eager to sell their merchandise. The sun wasn't so high in the sky anymore, but the warmth was still in the air.

All in all, a great hour to go outside in what is the best weather Konoha had since the start of this year.

So this brings the question as to why a certain pinkette is still head deep in sleep, in the middle of a nap that in any other day would never last as long.

Sunlight peaked through the window, a light snore came from right beside her, birds chirped outside and even sounds were coming from beyond the closed door, originating from a 4 year old girl who was purposely not being careful in not making noises… annoyed at why weren't her parents awake yet as she was eager to go outside.

But to Sakura, that all seemed very distant. The smile on her face wouldn't leave no matter what as she snuggled deeper into what might now be, to her, the most confortable thing she ever had by her side during sleep. The occasional light snore that it gives is nothing compared to the warm energy it irradiates. Who needs that sun outside when you have your personal shining orb in your grasp?

An orb who actually had hands that would wrap protectively around you and softly stroke your hair, even in his sleep… and legs that would intertwine with yours in an intimate entanglement.

…

Purrs escape from him every time her hand grazes one of his whiskers while gently massaging his cheek, making the pinkette smile even wider… eventually releasing a cute giggle directed at the blonde.

His eyes open ever so slowly, taking in inch by inch the sight that greeted sleepy blue-eyes. Green-eyes shinned in mirth, joy and bliss… noses touch side by side, as Sakura captures Naruto's lips with her own.

"Hey, sleepy-head…" she greeted against him, pulling away with a kind of smile that, she vowed, only he would ever see.

His eyes told her that his brain was still trying to grasp where he was. As enlightenment made its way to him, his expression changed into realization, and then wide-eyes filled with shock… followed by an open-mouthed smile filled with happiness which was how it stayed. "Wow… by far, the best wakeup call I ever got."

"Move in with us." She said out of nowhere. His eyes turned thoughtful, and she knew where this was going.

He started, "Ok-"

"In here… in this room, in this bed." She said cutting him off. She had a feeling he was going to agree to move in, but into one of the other rooms, which was not what she wanted.

He stared at her, considering this as well as his next words. "A-are you sure? I don't mind going slow and waiting until you're read-"

"You've waited for me long enough." She said, eyes filled with emotion, "I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to be with us." The pinkette said, not forgetting about Izumi.

He hugged her tightly, "I-I always wanted to have a family someday… with you. I just don't want to mess this up." He confessed.

Neither one of them had any experience in relationships, but Sakura knows that what they have is strong. However, she completely understands him who, unlike her, did not grow up in a family. Naruto did not have his parents there with him.

"Look at me, Naru-kun." He did, and looking right into his eyes with the most honest expression she could muster, Sakura said: "You have _me_, you have Izumi. We _are_ your family, and we will _always_ be with you! No matter what, I'll be right beside you… _always_."

Naruto didn't look shocked, he looked… relieved, and really happy. That made her happy too. He then planted a long and passionate kiss on the pinkette.

He chuckled after, "That almost sounded like a proposal hehe" he joked, to which she responded by squeezing his hand affectionately.

"What if it… was?" she asked, her cheeks a little flushed. The green-eyed young women didn't know if he was ready… but she felt ready.

He looked startled for a second. Then, realizing she was serious, "Holy sh-" she raised an eye-brow. "I-I mean… yes! Hell yeah even!" he shouted with excitement.

She hugged him, "Good… I'll make sure you have nice wakeups every morning"

"Wow… this day is changing from great to awesome." She laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Come on, let's tell Izumi."

…

"Finally! I was won-de-ring if you were gonna sleep until morning!" an annoyed brown-eyed toddler whined to her parents.

The pinkette yawned, "Sorry sweetie, but daddy makes a very confortable pillow" she said, smirking at her daughter.

"H-hey! You were ho-ho-hoggg…"

"Hogging." The blonde assisted.

"Hogging him! He is my pillow too!" Izumi argued back. She also liked to snuggle against him.

"He is mine!" Sakura shouted.

"Is not!" his daughter shouted back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Naruto was looking back and forth with a sweat-drop. Crazy women… _"Where have I gotten myself into?"_

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"I'm marrying him! Ah! I win!" the young women declared, sticking her tongue out at Izumi.

"Na-ah! I am-_What?" _the black-haired little girl stopped mid-sentence with eyes-wide. "R-really?" Her mother gave a smile and an excited nod. The 4year old ran towards her, jumping into her arms.

Both squealed as the pinkette twirled her daughter around. She then stopped and threw Izumi into Naruto, who hugged the little girl. Sakura went to them and hugged both while giving her fiancé a big passionate kiss.

The toddler sure was happy. Not only did her parents become a couple today, they were also engaged, and all 3 were going to live together, and…

"Only nine more months now! Ahah!" she cheered. Both parents became confused.

"9 months?" her father asked. She gave several fast nods.

"Yeah! Till I get a brother, remember? Mommy promised! And then it's another 9 until I get a sister!" she explained.

Sakura choked and Naruto became red.

"I-Izumi…" the young women started, "Err…" Both knew that for it to be 9 months, they would have to…

"It d-doesn't work like t-that Izumi" the blonde tried.

"It doesn't? Mommy taught me before that it takes about 9 months." The confused little girl told them.

"Yes, b-but first… err, we need to _love_ each other" the pinkette tried, but it also ended up weird. They just didn't want to have '_the talk'_ right now.

"But you already do, don't you?" the toddler asked, confusion still marring her cute face.

"O-of course! W-what I mean is…" Feeling cornered, she looked to Naruto for help, who in turn sniffed the air multiple times.

"I smell ice-cream in the direction of the park" was what came out of his mouth. Sakura gave him an incredulous expression that screamed _'How the hell is that any help?'; _but…

The toddler's eyes grew big, her mouth open in a silent plea. The previous conversation was jettisoned from her mind so fast it would make the 'flying-thunder-god' weep with jealousy.

"Can we? Can we?" She asked while jumping up and down. The jinchuuriki smirked.

"Lead the way!" he said, chuckling and the cheer Izumi gave, before running out the front door. He turned to Sakura, who had her mouth open in shock, and winked. "After you, love"

Snapping out of her stupor, she looked at him with a big smile. _"Wow… he is and **will make** an incredible father"_ she thought, finding the prospect, of having 2 children with him, a pleasant one.

Before walking out after her daughter, the pinkette reached up to give her baka a passionate 10-second kiss, acknowledging his gentlemanly attitude…

Naruto followed after locking the door behind him. His face in a 100-Watt smile, and his mind filled with thoughts of a laughing Sakura, an ice-cream smeared Izumi, and of course… Ramen.

…

* * *

I know it was a little small, but since I wasn't initially thinking on making this more than a 1-shot, it was kinda difficult to come up with anything at all. Well, that and because I haven't written anything in 2 months due to my annoyingly busy life…

Anyway… what do you guys think?

Let me know ;D

…

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Have a nice day!


	3. A Walk in the Park

Small heads-up: Not sure if what happens in this chapter should be classified as M-rated by standards. Cause I'm sure all teenagers have read/seen/did a lot worse. But since I don't wanna cross any lines, please give me a heads up in a private message if it is M-rated, so I can immediately change the rating on this story.

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

**I cannot live without my Heart**

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

…

* * *

Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park

* * *

...

A mop of black hair bounced up and down while running laps around a young, arm-linked, smiling couple.

People that passed them wouldn't normally react, being used to the toddlers energetic behavior… but, what it wasn't normal, was the sight of the world's most powerful shinobi arm in arm with the world's best medic-nin, each sharing a love-struck look with the other.

People who usually worked with the pinkette were stopping in the middle of the street, shocked at seeing that look in a women who never showed the slightest interest in even the most gorgeous specimens of either male and female that crossed her path on a daily basis… even if those people displayed interest in her.

Those that were familiar with the blonde hero were the only ones not affected enough, by the startling picture, to stop their stride. As in their mind, they always knew that there was no limit to what Naruto could accomplish. And the Jinchuuriki's infatuation with Sakura was also known to those who were very familiar with both.

For the remaining population that passed them, you could see females glaring fireballs at the pinkette, while the males were wishing that some galactic force would switch their lives with the blonde's.

Izumi suddenly changed trajectory and ran up to a women and a man that had stopped close to each other, looking at the happy couple with jealous eyes.

She stuck out her tongue at them, "Na-ahahaha! They are already taken, suckaaaaars!" she shot the words at them before running away while laughing out loud.

Sakura shook her head at her daughter's behavior while Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm brought by their _union_.

"Izumi… behave" her mother tried, but it mostly fell on deaf ears as they had been entering the park, which made the little girl bounce away to the nearest ice-cream seller… hands full of money previously given to her by her father just after leaving home. "I wonder if she isn't somehow related to you or the Uzumaki clan. She has as much spunk as I remember you having when we were younger…" The young female voiced, with a sigh, to the young male next to her.

They walked in the direction of a nearby bench. "Well… she isn't related to Uchihas nor Naras that's for sure, even if she has black hair." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Thank god! I've had enough of being around emos to last a lifetime. And not that I don't like Shikamaru and his family… but unless the will of fire is pushing them to do something, they just sit around all day doing nothing interesting… hm, poor Temari" she commented, making both laugh as they sat down.

The Hokage to be made some space for his fiancé to sit down next to him, but she surprised him by just dropping her weight on his lap, making him release a 'Hoof!', before chuckling and readjusted himself so both of them could be comfortable. "Now now, Saku-chan… who gave you permission to use me as a chair?" he playfully asked.

She smirked, "I don't think I need permission to sit on a chair that _belongs with me_."

The blonde raised a brow. "You mean 'belongs to me'… no?" he questioned her. She smiled mischievously while wiggling her bottom to get side-ways on his lap, before placing an arm behind him to grab a fistful of blonde mop.

"Yes, that too…" The pinkette declared before going down and pressing her lips against his. It started out slow and passionate, but it quickly took a turn… for the worst?

( ?-rated)

Both moaned as the kiss deepened into a tongue 'tug of war' with no end in sight. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right one pulled her legs closer to him, while Sakura had hers wrapped around his neck. The blonde grazed her tongue with his teeth, drawing gasping moans and shudders from the pink bundle on top of him. Her own mind started screaming for more from him, and she could feel her blood flowing to her chest and bellow her belly.

The blue eyed male was also feeling intoxicated by the kunoichi in his arms. While his left arm was busy keeping her from falling backwards, his right hand was free to explore the layout of her sensual body. From her thighs to her hip, he felt every inch, and heard every resulting moan. Naruto moved his hand inside her shirt, feeling the green eyed female's soft, tantalizing skin and drawing even more moans… which she tried her best to suppress by continuing to battle his tongue with her own.

His hand eventually reached up to her left mound, swelled from all the ecstasy that she was going through. Sakura gasped aloud, her hand flying instantly inside her shirt to grab his, and the blonde immediately thought he had gone too far too fast. But instead of pulling it away, she pressed her hand down on his… making it roughly squeeze her bra-covered breast and crushing her hard and sensitive nipple in between. This ended up 'numbing' both their minds enough that they actually thought they were in their bedroom… alone.

( ?-rated)

So when they heard a loud throat-clearing noise beside them… the shock was enough to propel them both against the bench at high speeds. Too bad that bench had not been nailed to the ground, as the kinetic energy created from their motion was enough to make it fall backwards, "Woah!-Kyaah!" came the astonished cries of a falling blonde and pinkette, respectively.

Izumi, the owner of the throat-clearing sound, watched her parents collapse in a messy entanglement with a sigh and a shake of the head, before proceeding to lick her ice-cream. _"My parents are so… err, what's the word? Goofy? Yeah, that's it…"_ the brown eyed child thought with several giggles before looking to her side at her company, who kept staring at her parents with a very wide-opened mouth.

"Forehead?" The newcomer inquired to the groaning female currently rising from the ground behind the bench. Not a second later, a mop of blonde hair also tried to rise, which elicited a gasp from this newcomer, "N-Naruto!"

* * *

(About 5 or 6 minutes ago)

The black haired toddler reached the ice-cream man, "Err, excuse me?" The man was startled when he heard the voice as he was looking in front of his counter… but saw nothing. Figuring it may have been his imagination, as the voice hadn't felt that loud, he continued organizing his products.

Izumi got annoyed at the _"baka ice-man!"_, so she went around his counter and stopped behind him. "Hey!" she shouted, making the guy jump out of his skin with a scared 'Gah!'.

He quickly turned around to spot a mop of black hair, so he looked lower to see an annoyed little girl's face under that mop. "O-oh… sorry, I didn't see you from behind my counter young miss. Would you like something?" he asked after apologizing.

Her face quickly gained a smile as she imagined her order. "Yeah! I want one of those triple cones! The flavors are dark chocolate, brown chocolate, and white chocolate! Oh! I also want some of those chocolate sprie-sprykles… errr, sprinkles! On top please. And while you're at it, stick in three of those chocolate-cracker tubes inside each flavor ball!" she finished enthusiastically. The ice-cream man looked at her with a sweat-drop at the chocolate overkill she ordered, but then he just sighed and got to work.

"Wow, that is some order you made there Izumi-chan" declared a voice coming from behind.

As Izumi turned, her face changed into a big smile at seeing who it was, "Ino!" Said person smiled and went down to hug her best-friend's adopted daughter.

"He-he, how are you? Eating well I see!" Both chuckled, the toddler did so with an embarrassed scratch of her head like Naruto usually does. "Is your mom here with you?"

The black haired girl nodded enthusiastically as she went to receive her ice-cream and pay the man. "She is over there… come, I'll lead the way!" Ino nodded with a smile and proceeded to follow Izumi, looking down at her. _"She is soooo cute"_ the blue eyed blonde female thought.

When Izumi stopped near a bench, Ino turned a questioning gaze towards her, and was going to ask why they stopped here… most of all, so close to a couple in the middle of a heavy make out, or at least looked like it from her peripheral vision. But then the little girl cleared her throat loudly, and Ino widened her eyes at what would possibly infuriate the couple.

To say that she was not expecting to see what she saw next would be an understatement… as the couple jumped, scared half to death, releasing shouts of "Woah!-Kyaah!" And something caught her eye… a flash of pink from the person on top, before they fell backwards with the bench. Her mouth and eyes widened a lot. Ino knew there was only one person in the entire village with that hair color. Hell, not even that person's parents had it, as it belonged to a great-grandmother's genetic line.

"Forehead?"

To think that Sakura… who never had a relationship in her entire life, or better yet, hadn't had a _kiss_ in her entire existence, _"Or so I thought"_ was currently making out with some stranger in front of her daughter… it made Ino mad. Not because of the activity, but because she apparently isn't the women she appears to be in front of her blonde friend. She may secretly be, after all, a man-eater.

Ino's current thoughts about the pinkette made a one-eighty turn when a blond unruly mop of hair arose from bellow her friend. _"OMG!"…_ "N-Naruto?" she asked after a shocked gasp. Her best friend wasn't a man-eater! The blonde female now felt kind of silly for thinking it. BUT! Sakura was still in a looooad of trouble… how dare, she not tell Ino about her and the Jinchuuriki.

Sakura, recognizing the voice, looked at its owner. "Aaaaaaah… fffffffffffudge…" she voiced with a grown. If the face of her _second_ best friend (Naruto being the obvious first) was anything to go by, she was in for a bothersome talk, as Ino was sure to press the pinkette with details down to the very movement of each atom.

"O-oh… h-hey Ino." Naruto greeted with a blush, still tangled with Sakura on the floor. The blonde female huffed, looking at the medic-nin on the ground with piercing eyes.

"Well well well! You have some explaining to do forehead! As it appears the Uzumaki family is more united than everyone thought!" she let out, calling them the 'uzumaki family' by making a reference to Izumi's last name after her adoption: Uzumaki Izumi…

However, the little girl in question did not catch on that meaning… and… "How did you know Ino? They only got engaged a few hours ago…" The Yamanaka snapped her eyes back at Sakura, flabbergasted by the revelation.

"Aaaaaaah… double ffffffffffudge…" the pinkette let out in frustration. Scratch atoms… the gossip junkie would want details even on the energy levels of every electron.

The interrogation prodigy blinked in realization. "Wait a minute… was this the reason _why_ _I_ had to fill _someone's_ place in a classroom just a while ago, at the request of the _Hokage_?" she inquired with an outraged expression.

_"Oh bloody hell…"_ forget electrons now. It would be on the freakin' 'gluon and quark' detail level… "Triple fudge…" Sakura mumbled.

Izumi looked at her mother, "Fudge? No mommy… it's triple chocolate ice-cream" she corrected, completely oblivious to de despair on the pinkette's face. Naruto was the only one laughing at his daughter's cluelessness, thinking that maybe his fiancé was right… maybe the toddler really had some Uzumaki blood in her.

…

* * *

…

Hello, ladies and gentlemen =) sorry for the long delay. My summer was a little crazy xD

Also, there might be a new chapter on my other fic (Wielders of the Will of Fire) next week, or possibly the week after that. It'll be a long chapter as usual, and you'll also be getting a lot of insight on the future of that story, as I am about done with thinking about the main plot. Now the only problem is linking all my ideas on that story together… hehe =D

Hm… The tittle of this chapter reminded me of a difficulty setting I saw in a game. Which got me thinking on making the next chapter, or a future chapter(s) of this fic, with the tittles: 'A Piece of Cake' and/or 'Tell me a Story' and/or 'Give me a Challenge' and/or 'Warm-up' and/or 'Yeah, Good Luck With That'… xD All of them are difficulty levels in some games. Now I just have to think of something to write in the context of each tittle. =P

Have a nice day!


End file.
